Warriors After the Battle
Thunderclan Leader: Bramblestar Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 9 lives; mate to Squirrelflight Deputy: Hazeltail small gray-and-white she-cat Apprentice Hazepaw Medicine Cat: Jayfeather blind gray tabby tom blue eyes Warriors: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; mate to Bramblestar Foxfur redish tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice Winterpaw Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom; mate to Ferncloud Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Cloudtail-long-haired white tom; mate to Brightheart Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom; mate to Sorreltail Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; mate to Brackenfur Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches; mate to Cloudtail Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes Apprentice Tawnypaw Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes; mate to Poppyfrost Apprentice Goldenpaw Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes; mate to Birchfall Icestorm all white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice Coldpaw Birchfall-light brown tabby tom; mate to Whitewing Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Berrynose-cream-colored tom; mate to Honeyfern Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom; mate to Mossgaze Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice Sunpaw Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat blue eyes; mate to Jayfeather Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mate to Spiderleg Ferncloud pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes; mate to Dustpelt Apprentice: Winterpaw white she-cat with ginger patches amber eyes; Mother Brightheart Hazepaw gold colored tom cat green eyes; Mother Whitewing Tawnypaw torishell she-cat blue eyes; Mother Poppyfrost Goldenpaw bright yellow she-cat amber eyes; Mother Whitewing Coldpaw light gray tom cat blue eyes; Mother Cinderheart Sunpaw dark orange tom cat green eyes; Mother Cinderheart Queens: Mossgaze creamy orange she-cat blue eyes; mate to Mousewhisker (Mother to Toadkit, Hawkkit, Eaglekit, Snowkit) Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat gold eyes; mate to Berrynose (Mother to Flamekit, Lightningkit, Ripplekit) Elders: Shadowclan Leader: Blackstar large white tom with huge jet-black paws 4 lives Apprentice Tigerpaw Deputy: Russetfur dark ginger she-cat Apprentice Dawnpaw Medicine Cat: Littlecloud very small tabby tom Apprentice Flamepaw Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Rowanclaw-ginger tom green eyes; mate to Tawnypelt Smokefoot-black tom Owlwing all black tom with green eyes Ivytail-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat Toadfoot-dark brown tom; Mate Snowbird Apprentice Darkpaw Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Olivewing dark tabby tom cat gold eyes Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Shrewflight light tabby tom cat; blue eyes Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Scorchshadow ginger and white tom cat amber eyes Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Rednose dark ginger tom cat gold eyes Tawnypelt tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Mate Rowanclaw Apprentices: Dawnpaw light tabby she-cat blue eyes; Mother Tawnypelt Flamepaw dark ginger tom cat green eyes; Mother Tawnypelt Tigerpaw dark tabby tom cat amber eyes; Mother Tawnypelt Darkpaw all black tom cat blue eyes; Mother Snowbird Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat; mate Toadfoot (Mother of Icekit, Rosekit) Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom amber eyes; 3 lives Deputy: Crowfeather dark black tom; blue eyes Apprentice Cougarpaw Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing light brown tom with white paws Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom Heatherfrost Heather colored she-cat with icy blue eyes; mate Breezewing Apprentice Leopardpaw Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Breezewing black tom amber eyes; mate Heatherfrost Apprentice Rushpaw Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat Willowclaw-gray she-cat Shallowfeather dark brown she-cat blue eyes Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Sunflight light yellow she-cat Apprentices: Cougarpaw light tan tom cat green eyes; Mother Heatherfrost Leopardpaw golden she-cat; Mother Heatherfrost Rushpaw dark brown tom cat; Mother Heatherfrost Queens: Redflare ruby red she-cat with gold eyes; mate to Emberfoot (Mother to Bluekit, Tigerkit) Riverclan Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 5 lives Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom green eyes; mate Willowshine Apprentice Petalpaw Medicine Cat: Willowshine light gray she-cat with black stripes blue eyes; mate Reedwhisker Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky-black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Apprentice Grasspaw Minnowheart light silver tom cat white paws Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Pebblenose black and white she-cat Beechfur-light brown tom Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Mallowstripe light yellow tom orange stripes Graymist-pale gray tabby Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Nettlewing light gray tom with silver stripes Apprentice Pricklepaw Otterheart-dark brown she-cat Apprentice Beetlepaw Sneezestorm light ginger tom with white spots Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat Robinsong light tabby she-cat Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Copperflight golden tom cat Icewing-white she-cat with green eyes; Mate Rainstorm Apprentices: Beetlepaw dusky brown tom cat; Mother Icewing Pricklepaw light tabby she-cat; Mother Icewing Petalpaw all white tom cat; Mother Icewing Grasspaw black tom cat; Mother Icewing Queens: Meltingflower calico she-cat; mate Pouncetail (Mother to Splashkit, Whitekit, Blazekit) Starclan Leaders: Bluestar silver blue she-cat Thunderclan's old leader Firestar ginger tom cat green eyes Thunderclan's old leader Tallstar black and white tom Windclan's old leader Crookedstar golden brown tom Riverclan's old leader Raggedstar long-haired brown tom cat Shadowclan's old leader River silvery tom cat Riverclan's frist leader Thunder golden tom Thunderclan's first leader Wind wirey brown she-cat Windclan's first leader Shadow all black she-cat Shaowclan's first leader Deputies: Whitestorm big white tom old Thunderclan deputy Stonefur gray tom with silver paws old Riverclan deputy Seednose ginger and white tom old Windclan deputy Flighthawk all black tom old Shadowclan deputy Medicine cats: Yellowfang dark gray she-cat Thunderclan's old medicine cat Spottedleaf calico she-cat Thunderclan's old Medicine cat Warriors: Feathertail silver she-cat with black stripes of Riverclan warrior Willowpelt dull gray she-cat old Thunderclan warrior Sootfur dark gray tom cat with blue eyes old warrior of Thunderclan Rainwhisker light gray tom with amber eyes old warrior of Thunderclan Snowpelt pure white she-cat old warrior of Riverclan Mousenose dusty brown tom old warrior of Windclan Shadowclaw dark black she-cat old warrior of Shadowclan DarkForest Leaders: Brokenstar long-haired brown tom cat old leader of Shadowclan Tigerstar dark brown tabby tom cat amber eyes old leader of Shadowclan Deputies: Hawkfrost Tabby tom cat with white belly and ice blue eyes old deputy of Riverclan Mudclaw dark tabby with black stripes of deputy of Windclan Medicine cats: Marshclaw dark brown tom cat amber eyes old Medicine cat of Windclan Stormheart dark gray tom old Medicine cat of Riverclan Warriors: Neverflight light silver she-cat blue eyes old warrior of Thunderclan Darkstripe dark black tom with brown stripes old warrior of Thunderclan Goosepelt light brown she-cat white paws old warrior of Windclan Smogmask gray tabby cat with brown stripes white paws old warrior of Riverclan Thunderstrike dark orange tom cat old warrior of Shadowclan Purefang black tom with white paws old warrior of Thunderclan Chapter 1 A white cat pushed its way past the ferns and out into the open. She blinked her lovely blue eyes as she looked around the lush clearing. It was newleaf, and the prey was out and running like crazy. She turned her head back to the cats following her to the clearing. Right now they were in the training clearing, for her apprentice. Her apprentice Coldpaw had kept up with her, and she looked down at the gray tomcat. He really did look just like his mother and father that was for sure. Soon a golden tomcat with green eyes padded out to join them. His apprentice Sunpaw was Coldpaw’s brother though he was bright orange. “Lionblaze!” she greeted the golden orange warrior. She flicked her tail for her apprentice to sit down on the ground. This was her first time as an mentor, and she was nervous about it. She flicked her tail, "Now Coldpaw." she begain. Though Coldpaw was busy watching a butterfly floating past his nose to be listening. Icestorm lashed her tail watching her apprentice. Flicking out a paw to knock the gray tom over. "You need to focus." she mewed to her apprentice. "Now follow what I do." she added. With a flick of her tail she darted past the apprentice reaching out with her paws. As she passed she triped the apprentice causing him to fall over on his side. Coldpaw got to his paws shaking his head as he looked up. He clamped his teeth together and with a flick of his tail raced at his mentor. His blue eyes bright with his anger at himself. He could do better then that, and he knew it. He wanted to get the better of his mentor. He smiled at himself when he hit his mentor, but that soon faded. Somehow he got fliped into the air, and landed on the ground with a thud. He shoke his head as he lay winded for a heartbeat before getting up. He looked over at his mentor wondering what she had done that was so fast to knock him off his paws. He took a glance over at his brother Sunpaw to see him kind of shocked as well. He shruged mabey it was just him, or Icestorm was very fast. Either way this was going to be a tricky fight for him. Category: After the Battle